Sun and Star
by BakaProductions
Summary: Skywise recognize with Rayek's sister, Tylah. Will she accept him? Will she follow him?(Being revised as of 23.11.12) From first chapter, will be changed to understandable writing.
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

**REVISED! This is changed with more sceneplay and smoother writing. **

Tylah giggled. She couldn't help it, the way Rayek scrunched up his face whenever the wolf chief looked at Leetah. "Oh, brother...» she sighed with a grin. "When will you learn?"

Rayek gave a gruesome grimace as Cutter actually licked his lips while looking at the dancing healer. Tylah burst out laughing, getting a few looks from both tribes, a few knowing and a few interested. Sighing in frustration, Rayek turned to her with a glare. "Behave, Tylah! You are in the presence of Savah, and also...» his eyes shifted from one of admiration to disgust: "Our _guests'_...»

Tylah just shrugged and rose to her feet while snickering softly, getting another outraged look from her brother. "I will not sit here and grow wrinkles, brother! Enjoy life, tomorrow you can be dead and buried!" she said gleefully before bowing to him. She heard choked laughter around her and knew that most of the surrounding people had heard her. She grinned and joined into the dance with Leetah, Maleen and Gouna. She caught Gouna's soft hands sliding over her shoulders and Maleen's hip smoothly dancing around her while they hummed with the music.

Leetah looked at her in a motherly way before catching her with her shimmering cloth. Tylah laughed and elegantly wrapped herself around it, coming closer and closer to the red-haired healer. Once the cloth was fully wrapped around her waist and she was practically standing on Leetah's feet, she leaned her head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "The white haired wolf chief is watching you in a very unsuitable way, my friend.". Leetah took a quick glance to her left and grinned. "I have to say the same to you, except he isn't a chief," she said before tugging the cloth harshly, making Tylah spin around harshly. Leetah laughed and continued to dance with her cloth but Tylah fell out of dizziness.

Right into the lap of a grinning wolfrider. «Oh my! Sorry!" she squeaked with a big blush adorning her face. He was as exotic as they came, with silver eyes and hair, like a being from the nightsky. His pale white skin was burnt, though, which looked painful.

The silver haired wolfrider just smiled and took her hand, helping her up as he rose himself. "It's not every day such a beautiful maiden falls into my lap!" he said smoothly with a wink. Tylah blushed, and answered wittily "I can see why!» bringing another set of laughter. She just grinned at his shocked face and tore away from his strong grip. She leaped back into the dancing girls. Her arms formed into smooth gestures towards the fire and with her back arched, she opened her eyes to smirk at Leetah while she swayed her hips playfully.

She saw Leetah grin and shake her head before she ran away laughing. Cutter laughed at the still shocked Skywise. "Who knew it was only four words it took for you to shut up! I wish I knew many colds ago!"

Skywise elbowed him in the stomach and snarled at him before looking after her. She was at the other side of the gathering, sipping water from a goblet. She looked up and caught his eyes and winked dramatically before she turned her back and struck up a conversation with an elderly man. Skywise was gaping, he knew it. He ignored the howls of laughter from the rest of his tribe, and didn't even look up when Treestump slapped him in the back. He fell forward with a yelp of pain. When he looked up, the girl was nowhere to be seen, and Cutter had moved his attention to the beautiful healer who was struggling to get back her cloth.

Skywise snickered before he sank into the background sneakily, sniffing and trying to catch the trail of the scent blooming around him. He whiffed a scent of something sweet and quickly followed it. He jumped soundlessly between the little houses and gardens. He got distracted slightly by the scent of the many plants around him before the scent came upon him again, with the strength of dreamberries in the night.

Tylah smelled him before she felt him. He smelled of moistness and of plants, just different. And wolf. Like he was a wolf. She turned and saw nothing but darkness. Until she saw two eyes shine brightly right in front of her. She jumped back with a screech and held a hand over her heart, as if to calm it.

"Don't fear me!" a voice said and stepped closer. Tylah squinted and saw it was the same wolfrider she had embarrassed minutes ago. "Star-hair?" she muttered in confusion.

"'Star-hair'?" he repeated with an lifted eyebrow.

Tylah blushed again in embarrassment. "Your hair is white and bright... Like the stars...» she explained and reached a hand out to touch it. He let her, making her smile. "Soft...» she whispered, face filled with mirth and a little admiration of this exotic being. She laughed softly and lowered her eyes to meet his. When she did she couldn't hold back a gasp as her pupils widened and time stilled. Such a strange feeling almost like- ***FAHR!***

She jolted away from him like she was slapped, gasping for breath as the name boomed over and over inside her head, imprinting itself into her brain. "What!" she cried and gripped her head. She was seeing double, he seemed to have a large animalistic shadow encompassing his form. She felt like time stood still as she met those silver orbs again, who were just as wide as hers.

Skywise felt it again. Recognition. He looked at her, and saw her. Not the beauty with all the traits of the sun maidens. Bronze skin, curvy body, big sparkling eyes and hair that flows smooth as water. He saw her soul. It was warm and welcoming, burning like a fire in the cold. He felt the need to protect her from danger and cradle her up in his arms, hide her away, stay in his cave forever. Just them and a couple of furs...

She saw him, rippling muscles and the never-ending need to survive. The pain and suffering he hides under joyful smiles and his long lists of love mates. His fear of being alone, his need to know everything. She felt captivated by the beauty of it, yet scared of how she suddenly could see. Like a blind that can suddenly see all the beauty in the world, and is scared that it will disappear or rot.

Skywise stepped closer to her and embraced her softly. He felt himself melting internally, her skin was warm and her heart was beating strongly against his own. He lifted her up and carried her with him. He didn't know where he was going, but he just went wherever his feet brought him. He looked at her the whole time, staring into her brown orbs. They remembered him of trees and earth. She looked like a deer, and he was a hunter. He would not let anyone hurt her! Even if it was himself!

He tightened his grip on her and walked towards the caves the sun village had granted them as sleeping quarters. But he wasn't planning on sleeping. Even the feeling of recognition couldn't keep his mind out of the furs. He heard stories of how joining after recognition was the closest thing to the high ones you'd get.

A loud coughing sound and muffled laughter from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts and turned. Pike and a girl named Shenshen stood there half-laughing, trying to hide it behind coughing.

Skywise looked at the very silent girl in his arms and saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes. He blinked and set her down on her feet with a pale blush in his face. Pike spoke up with his wide grin "We want **Tylah** to sing, Savah said she does so very beautifully! » Skywise narrowed his eyes at Pike. He had said her name like he didn't know it. He knew it. He could never forget it after this day.

Skywise nodded and grasped Tylah's hand. Tylah just stared at him, still shocked and confused. She snapped out of it when she heard Savah speak in her mind. *Child, your mind is disoriented. Come to me, let me clear it up.*. Tylah turned with a smile and walked up to her great-grandmother's mother. She felt Skywise hiss something she couldn't make out but ignored him.

Savah smiled and laid her warm, dry hands on the top of her head. Tylah felt cleansed, soothed and renewed. She'll let her worries sleep until tonight. She smiled at Savah's concerned eyes and let her brush her hands through her tumbling curls. "We can talk about this later, my child." Savah promised her gently, staring over her shoulder towards an frustrated wolfrider with a smile.

Tylah smiled carefree and heard the music rise louder in the background. She let the first notes come out of her mouth. The words had no meaning, but they held so much emotion that it left many speechless. The power in her voice made everyone's attention at her, and after a while there was no music at all, just the singing. Savah had closed her eyes, and silently tears fell from them. The only ones to notice were the wolfriders. They held great respect for the sun queen, and for this singing to cause such an reaction. They concluded that Tylah was of big importance for the tall beauty.

Tylah softened her singing into a slow humming before stopping. There was a silence before they erupting clapping. She saw admiration and jealousy in their eyes, though most of the newcomers stared in wonder and curiosity. Yet a silver pair stared in pride, and lust. Tylah shivered, and felt goose bumps covering her arms. She felt the same need that she saw in his eyes but she wasn't Maleen. She didn't give herself to whatever male that was interested. Even though she have had a couple lovemates through the years. She didn't find them satisfying at all. She sat down next to Leetah and she smiled at her.

"You can still stop time with your voice, dearest." she said, caressing Tylah's cheek. Tylah smiled at her and shifted her legs slightly. The feeling of a piercing gaze was making her anxious. She turned and saw two pair of eyes on her. The chief's jealous one and the silver haired longing one. She laughed and dragged Leetah away from the feast. Leetah joined in the laughing and they ran away, ending up in Leetah's hut.

Tylah sat down in one of the chairs, while Leetah threw herself down on her resting place. "Oh, Leetah... What are we going to do about those wolves?" Tylah sighed, running a hand through her red locks. She loosened her golden jewellery, letting it fall to the floor with soft sounds as they hit the mounds of clothing that was there. The golden sparkle amongst red, blue and purple sheer clothing made for an interesting display. Leetah's wild meowing pet launched itself at the mound, drawing laughter from the two elves. Leetah picked up the animal and started petting its soft fur with a smile. Tylah sighed and picked up a metal plate and looked at her face.

Leetah looked serious, before screwing up her face. "I don't want a wolf in my bed, Tylah!" she cried before bursting out laughing. Tylah laughed with her. "You don't have to do it in your bed, Leetah, there are so many places...» she teased, before getting hit with a soft pillow. Tylah laid down the plate and threw the pillow back.

"What about you? You disappeared with the star gazer for a quite a while! So many places, huh! Which one did you choose?" she teased back, though blushing deeply. Tylah cried out in shock before jumping on her friend in a tickling frenzy. The laughter and pleading of mercy came out through the window, and neither of them knew that two persons were listening intently with twin smiles.


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED

**Revised! Better, smoother and makes Tylah look more than an staring doll :P**

Strongbow noticed right away. The way the two light-haired cubs couldn't take their eyes of the village. They had that strange, hungry look in their eyes, and they had been talked silently with each other. Almost like they were making a plan. *What are you doing?* he sent with a frown on his face.

Skywise and Cutter stiffened. That was an open sending. Mere seconds later, the rest of the tribe walked out of their respective caves and joined them. There was a great silence as they watched their chief and his soulbrother lie on the ground. A few wolves whined in the thick tension. Treestump coughed uncomfortably.

"What's going on with you two?" Clearbrook asked concerned, looking at their almost feverish faces. Skywise turned completely towards the tribe and sat on the ground as Cutter turned to lie down on his back.

Skywise didn't meet her eyes, and poked Cutter in the ribs. "You tell'em, chief." he said and sat down on the ground with a smirk on his face. Before looking up, he cast several short looks over his shoulder. He seemed to smile stupidly before coughing and covering his face.

Cutter glared at him and looked like he was sending. Not an open one. Clearbrook frowned at them and exchanged a look with Strongbow, who was now standing.

Skywise shrugged his shoulders and grinned at his soulbrother. "It happened to you first!" he defended himself at his soulbrother harsh glare.

By now, most of the tribe looked very curiously at the two who acted like they were cubs again. Cutter was silent for a long time and seemed to be sending to Skywise incessantly judging by the elf's paling cheeks and the way he gulped nervously.

Treestump cursed and stood up. "Are you going to tell us already?" he said, hearing agreements from behind him.

Pike hiccupped, and laughed. He squinted at the two elves before sticking out his tongue undecided. "I-is this ab...Aboo-hic-ut those girls? Tylah an' Leetaaaah?" he drawled, looking very pleased with himself. Both elves froze completely, casting twin looks over their shoulders toward the village.

"I knew it!" Dewshine cried. She was jumping over to her blushing cousin. "I saw the way you looked at the healer, cousin!" she said and pointed to the village. "She is quite the beauty." Nightfall agreed, leaning her head on Redlance's chest.

"Her red hair, green eyes and dark skin suits you." Moonshade mused, making Strongbow sigh. Trust his lifemate the seamstress to think about whether they fit their mate or not.

*Have you recognized?* the silent archer sent, staring at both of the light haired elves.

Both nodded. Cutter looked like he was glowing. Everyone knew that he had longed for the day he would recognize a female. It had finally happened to him. Skywise looked like a caged animal, he sent wordlessly to everyone. He did not want to recognize. He wanted freedom, yet he couldn't stop the want to be with her. He didn't know what to do about it. As his silver eyes looked towards the village, he smiled softly. He felt confused by these different directions pulling within him.

Cutter stared down at Leetah's house. He grabbed the back of Skywise's shirt when a flame haired figure left. He looked at Skywise with a glint in his eyes. "She's yours, go." he said before pushing him on Starjumper, who ran down with a excited howl in his throat.

"Oh, puckernuts!" Skywise cursed as he struggled to not fall off his wolf. His eyes widened as he saw the green shimmering dress, and the long fiery curls. He gulped and saw her turn. Bronze skin, heart-shaped face. Brown eyes shining with surprise and wonder. Plump lips open as she heaved for breath, that rosy colour. "Star-hair...» he heard her mumble.

He smirked and grabbed her around her waist when he passed in light speed. He chuckled at the startled sound she made. She sounded like a scared squirrel. It was... Cute. He shifted her up in his lap and kept an arm safely around her.

He took his eyes of the path and locked eyes with her, coming closer and closer to her. She looked back into his, and something surged in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to search everything, knowing everything about her. Her eyes seemed to burn in the intensity they stared at eachother.

It could have been hours, but suddenly he felt a hateful presence probe itself into his head. *YOU! MUTT, HANDS OFF MY SISTER!* 

Skywise fell off Starjumper in shock. He blinked and saw Starjumper still running with Tylah on top, laughing merrily. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head in brief confusion. Before he saw an angry shadow in front of him. "Hummm... Black hair?" he said, looking more confused.

"Do not think you're good enough for my sister, vermin! Not even as a plaything!" Rayek hissed angrily.

Skywise narrowed his eyes at him. "There is nothing you can do, black hair. No one can." he said and stood up, sending to Starjumper, *Return with Tylah!*.

Rayek growled and grabbed his shirt. "What is that supposed to mean?! Of course I can do something!" he snarled with flaming eyes. "She is my sister, you stinking-"

Starjumper came quickly with a still laughing Tylah on his back. Her grin faltered at the sight that met her. "Brother! Let him go!" she cried, jumping off the giant wolf to run over to the scene. She glared and set her hands in fists upon her hips. Rayek stared displeased at her barely clothed form and saw her ire growing for every moment he held the pale wolfrider.

Rayek let Skywise go, who grunted and glared at him. Rayek hissed and met his sister's eyes. She was his opposite. He was black like night, she was red like fire, his golden eyes were like those of a snake,her brown eyes resembled a zwoots. Though Tylah hated to be compared to the stupid animal. He saw her eyes wander over to the pale one, her eyes practically melting as they gazed into his silver. He saw her form sag in comfort and grabbed her shoulder, staring at her in confusion. *Tylah! Why are you with this mutt! What is that look in your eyes every time you look at him? I need to know!* he sent desperately and angrily.

Tylah looked away and bit her lip nervously. "I-I don't know." she whispered and rubbed the tip of her left ear. Her eyes were wide as she wondered what was wrong with her to react this way. It was only another lovemate she would have, and give up.

Rayek narrowed his eyes at her signature nervous habit. Something was wrong if she was rubbing her ear like that. "Did that mutt force you to-!" he snapped, not finishing his sentence.

Tylah gasped in shock and shook her head violently. "We haven't done that yet!" she said embarrassed.

"As if I would force anyone!" Skywise growled angrily, feeling Starjumper snarl beside him at his own anger. Skywise faltered as he heard what Tylah had said. Ohoh. Not yet, my dear?

"YET?!" Rayek screamed and shifted his burning gaze to the wolfrider.

Skywise had his eyebrows lifted and had a very smug smirk on his face. He scratched Starjumper behind his ear and looked up into the sky. "Maybe we should talk to Savah?" he suggested with a grin at Rayek's face expression.

"Definitely not! She needs her healing sleep!" Rayek snapped and glared at him. He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her with him. "Does he know where you sleep?" he asked lowly, not knowing of the wolfrider's fine hearing. He cast another glare at the pale one before ignoring him.

Tylah shook her head. "He doesn't know I sleep in the hut next to Savah's house." she whispered back with a sparkle in her eyes. He patted her head like she was an little elfling before telling her to wander before going home.

"Goodnight brother…" she mumbled displeased as she walked away. Rayek nodded and ushered her away, but not before glaring at her suspiciously. He turned around to talk off the wolfrider's head. Only to see an empty space. He frowned but decided to go to his house and sleep it off. No use stalking the village and get yelled at.

Tylah giggled at the wolfrider's antics. She had to admit he was quite a charmer to be so young. She believed him to be in his 40's. He was practically a child still. And she was 547 years old. They sat in her house as she brushed her long hair, he laid in her bed modelling her golden jewellery after taking off his metal headpiece. "Ah!" he sighed, "A young girls crown!" he purred, fluttering his lashes at the redhaired one.

"You do know I'm 500 years older than you, young one?" she said with a grin. The golden collar of her nightdress rested below her shoulders, warming her skin even in the night.

Skywise looked at her in awe. "Now I do, and I don't care that much for age difference." he grinned. "I am as experienced as the mushy desert rats you had before!" he whispered with a wink. He then gripped the edge of her nightdress and tried to drag her down into the bed.

Tylah laughed again and pushed him away with her foot. "We'll see about that! Are you experienced enough to wait, star-hair?" she purred and kissed him softly on the cheek. She saw the bright red wolfrider pout cutely and her eyes softened. " Oh, Fahr.." she whispered softly, so only he could hear it.

His eyes widened in shock at hearing his soulname out loud, feeling a shiver run down his spine as something in his chest warmed considerably. "You know it." he muttered and gripped her shoulders. " It sounds right coming from you." he said pressing her body to himself. "I'm yours, as you are mine. That is how it is." he said and hugged her harder. "I understand now. As stars are connected to the sky, our souls are connected." he whispered with glowing eyes as he stared down at her.

Tylah flung her arms around his middle and hugged him back. She felt so happy and complete. She sighed and broke away from him. She looked up at him and dried away the lone tear from his face as it fell down from one of his eyes. "Oh, sun.. Come here!" she whispered. "I can't be away from you now, even if it means I have to bear a mini-me for two harvest's.." she sighed, bringing a chuckle from the silver haired one. "Don't laugh! I saw Falina! She was ready to force the thing out of herself after one harvest!" she snapped. The laughter only got louder.

"I don't know.. I might just sleep tonight.." she drawled, and there was an immediate silence. Until her melodic laughter ringed out in the night. Skywise twirled an curl around his finger and felt her pull the sheets over both of them as they both swept into the dark lands of dreaming.

The sun was rising. Rayek was up early as always, gazing at the peasants tending their growths. He sighed and headed over to the hut of his lazy sister. He swore sometimes she was worse than Shenshen! He walked past Savah's house and saw her outside on a bench. She was enjoying the sun and was smiling brightly. Rayek couldn't help but smile himself and wonder what caused her smile.

"Shade and sweet water, Mother of time." he greeted respectfully with a nod.

Savah smiled at him. "The same to you, young one. Must the shades stretch longer for you to find salvation in the Sun." she said before returning to her big smile again.

Rayek cocked his head. "Why are you so happy, Savah?" he asked curiously.

"Your sister's happiness means a lot to me, Rayek." Savah said with a little laugh and looked over his shoulder, "I can feel she is very happy at the moment!".

Rayek narrowed his eyes and turned around. There, his sister walking with that mutt from last night! And his arm was draped around her waist!

"Tylah, daughter of Jarrah, great great great great daughter of Savah! What are you doing with him! After I advised you not to!" he yelled, walking over to the couple. He did not notice Savah's disappointed face.

Skywise groaned and glared at him. "Can't you just accept that we've recognized, black hair?" he growled and pulled Tylah closer. She stared at him in shock as she realised what had happened between them. Rayek stared him. "R-recognition?" he stuttered with big eyes. "Savah! Is that even possible for them to do that?" Rayek said loudly, sounding concerned.

Savah shook her head with a smile. "Rayek, you should be happy for your sister. Recognition is the most beautiful thing you can ever imagine!" she said, bringing a finger up to her chin.

Rayek opened his mouth but closed it again. He frowned and walked away.

'He does that a lot' Skywise noted in his mind with a smirk. His eyes met the dark, sparkling eyes of Savah and it grew into a grin. "Hunt and swee- I mean, shade and sweet water!" he said in a goofy voice.

Savah chuckled and shook her head. "I wonder how those children of yours will look! Pale, with hair white like the stars and silver eyes?" she mused and rose from her seat on the bench, "or hair like the sun, with brown eyes and dark skin?" she continued, walking past the two blushing elves. "Indeed, I wonder." she said before she was out of sight.

Tylah stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly. Skywise blinked, as if he suddenly remembered something. "I should have been asleep by now!" he grumbled with a pout.

Tylah blew a raspberry in his face, laughing loudly at him afterwards. Next to them some peasants sat down with Redlance and Nightfall, watching the plants grow.

Skywise growled and wiped his face. "You say you're 500 years my senior, yet you act as if you were still a pup!" he said and smiled childishly.

"I did not hear your complaints last night." She leered at him, making Nightfall and Redlance burst out in shocked laughter at her behaviour.

Next to Redlance, stood Strongbow shaking his head in disbelief while Treestump smiled. "I would have thought Cutter would have been the better man out, but here is I-hate-commitment together with the Singing Bird! And while Cutter struggles, they are done already.." he looked over his shoulders at the light haired chief talking to Leetah at the well. "Aah, recognition..!" he sighed with a sad smile. *Cutter can't last long like this, he's too much like his father.* Strongbow sent privately to him, bringing a chuckle. "Oh, you know as good as me that it is equal of Bearclaw and Joy Leaf in that body! Let's hope my sister's presence blesses him with patience and logic!" Treestump smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 REVISED

**REVISED!**

Skywise's sly grin had people turning. Not because he normally was sullen, but that look was just strange looking. A few maidens who were interested in him had to turn away, coyly hiding their blazing cheeks.

Somehow, he managed to stick around a certain lady all the time. A flame-haired lady who had a matching grin smacked on her beautiful face. All during this, Savah wore a graceful smile and sparkling eyes.

How could Cutter not be enraged? The one who never wanted recognition doesn't suffer from it at all, the girl doesn't have anything against it. Nothing! He grit his teeth in frustration as he gazed over his shoulder at Leetah, who turned in the very second their eyes met. He growled silently and his hands became tight fists. He hated the sympathetic looks his tribe sent him, and the curious looks from the sun villagers.

Leetah paced quickly away, shoulders quivering and, to Cutters surprise, hands in fists.

Cutter blinked and followed the sight until he looked into the bright sun. Maybe she did feel the effects of recognition, but hid it better? He turned around on his heels gracefully and made his way the biggest house of them all. He hurried into the cool shadow of the giant building in the centre of the village, squinting at the blazing sun.

"Ah, Cutter.. Such a determined look you have this morning!" Savah exclaimed with another smile, that made Cutter twitch a little.

"Yes, Savah.." he muttered, staring at the ground, feeling suddenly like he was being scolded.

The tall elf sat down in her throne-like chair and leaned her head in one of her slender hands. "What is bothering you, young one?" she asked in a soothing voice.

Cutter flinched and looked out the door, sensing someone there. He saw nothing but the colourful beads that covered the opening, and the sand outside. He turned back to the patient Queen and sighed. "Recognition, Savah.. It's painful.." he said clearly, gazing up in her surprised brown eyes.

"Recognition?" Savah said startled, "Another one? Oh my, this must be a new record! Two recognitions after three days!" she said gleefully and clapped her hands together.

The fair-haired youngling winced and shook his head. "Not this one, Mother Savah.. She doesn't want to accept it!" he said, looking hurt and frustrated. He felt an intake of breath behind him, but couldn't see anyone beside Savah and himself.

Savah closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the uproar of emotions around her troubling. "I see... I will talk to her.." she said, smiling gently at the chief. Cutter's head snapped up in shock as her words sank in, he looked around him, falling on a dark corner under a large window covered by gauzy fabric. He imagined there could be someone there, staring at him.

Cutter blinked again. "You know who..." he began, but trailed off as his senses went alert again. He recognized the scent coming from the corner and jumped up and walked out of the house as quickly as he could manage.

Savah shook her head with a bemused look on her face. "Now child, what do you want from me?" she said, eyes searching the dark shadows in the room.

The young elf tumbled forward, dropping on their knees. "Mother Savah!" the feminine voice exclaimed with a choked voice.

"By the sun! What happened?" Savah questioned as she ran forward to steady the female.

Leetah's green eyes were filled with tears and her whole body was shaking in terror. "I can feel him, Savah! Inside my head, my soul knows where he is, and I'm so afraid!" the healer whispered, staring into Savah's gentle eyes. Savah gripped her shoulders and helped her rise up and gave her a comfortable pillow to sit on.

"Dear Leetah! I know you feel fear, but why?" Savah questioned, searching the distressed beauty for any signs of outer damage.

Leetah dried her tears with her palms and breathed carefully. "I-I never felt this way before.. Such a need, the feeling in my stomach I get when he looks at me..." she shut her mouth and shuddered. "I feel like a ravvit running from a jackel, but I'm a silly ravvit that is willing to jump into the jackels mouth.." she explained, closing her eyes and sighing. "I don't know what to do!" she said, grasping the elder's hands with her own.

Savah looked at her in pity, but closed her eyes and embraced the now sobbing child. "Do what your heart tells you to do, one time your heart and brain might come to the same conclusion." She crooned softly at the healer sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

Leetah shook her head, auburn ringlets framing her face. "I know that will never happen, Mother.. Not until I ride on beast and sleep at day!" the young maiden swore with blazing eyes.

Savah gasped quietly and watched the healer jump out of her embrace and out in the hot sun. The elder fell back in her chair with a deep sigh, and looked on the walls of her home. "Oh, stubborn as humans they are.." she mumbled and felt a headache coming.

Tylah leaned back on the steaming roof with a little sound of happiness. She dropped her whirling skirt for some short pants she stole from Rayek. She giggled and squirmed a bit in the sunlight, feeling antsy. She watched the smoke rise from the roof and watched as it twirled in the air lazily. She laid her head back on her folded arms as she sighed happily.

The whole night went zooming through her head. She had actually not joined with Skywise, rather been with the wolfriders all night long. It all made sense for her to be awake in the night. Tylah had always loved the night, even before she knew her grandmother was an starwatcher, working alongside Leetah's father as an watcher of the dark skies until she went into the desert and was lost to the village.

Tylah had found a surprisingly good friend in Dewshine and Pike(maybe not so surprisingly..) and had sat next to the silent archer Strongbow, smiling and chatting his head off. She actually saw Moonlight smile a little at her antics. So after a full night of activities, she was having a lazy day in the sun. And Skywise was probably snoring in the looming caves, dreaming of her. Tylah giggled again.

"Tylah!" a voice exclaimed.

Tylah peaked her eyes open and looked straight at a very distressed Leetah. "What happened!" she screeched, sitting up too quickly. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes, "Aaah, dizzy!" she said softly.

Leetah practically collapsed next to her, looking like she was going to burst into tears. "Rayek is so.. so.. STUPID!" she said, letting tears stream down her face.

Tylah groaned. "What has my Zwoot-minded brother done now?!" she said angrily, tired of Rayek's stupid proclaims of love to Leetah(followed by some comment about him owning her.).

Leetah made an strange sound, sounding very upset. "He challenged the stupid blonde pup, and the prize was me!" she growled angrily, new tears dripping down her face.

**"RAYEK!" Tylah shrieked angrily.**


	4. Chapter 4 REVISED

**REVISED! Thank you for still reading :P**

**Mmm.. This chapter is dedicated to Crecy :3 Thank you for your support and comments :) A little unsure about this chapter, but we'll see... 8D**

Rayek blinked. His name echoed through the dusty village, was sent forcefully off the stone-building. He could practically feel the rage oozing through his skin, giving him shivers. All the signs that his sister had heard the news. Not even a minute later she was in front of him, wearing some of his clothes, wild hair standing out and.. Rayek had to look twice at his baby sister's delicate face, shocked. Tylahs lips were curled back in a horrible growl, and her usually soft eyes were flaming with anger.

**"Rrrayek..!"**

Again shivers trickled down his spine. Never she was this mad at him, always she would turn her cheek, muttering.

"I-" he started meekly, but was cut off by a stinging sensation in his cheek. His hand automatically went to protect his face, and he stared with wide eyes at his sister, who still had her hand in the air. The silence was unnatural.

"You say you love her, yet you treat her like a simple object?!" Tylah screamed with an high, outraged voice. Her eyes spitting fire at him, and she was all but spitting at him herself.

Rayek backed away a few steps, still holding his arms out from his chest to protect himself. "Y-you hit me.." he whispered in shock, feeling the stinging in his cheek swell into an uncomfortable burning. What was this with his sister, sweet sister who couldn't be bothered to do anything but lie in the sun.

"And?! 'Violence solves nothing'? It shut your mouth full of pitiful excuses didn't it?!" Tylah screeched, angry tears filling her eyes. "How dare you!" she spat at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "If you loved her, you'd leave her alone!" Tylah hissed, not bothering to scream anymore, since it was so silent, no one could help hearing. "The brother who used to take me out in the desert and help me up when I fall.. Where is he?" she whispered, ducking her head down.

Rayek couldn't speak. He felt eyes on him, waiting for his response, but he couldn't answer. He knew he should feel mad but couldn't help but wanting to see what his sister would do to him if she was as mad as he thought.

Tylah narrowed her eyes even more at him. "Why won't you answer me? Because I'm right?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No... You're wrong.." he muttered softly, with an uncertain twist.

Tylah blinked. "How am I wrong then?" she asked, staring at him with cold eyes. Wolfriders had started to wander into the village, looking cautiously around them until they found the tension filled confrontation between to two siblings.

Rayek opened his mouth, but closed it soon afterwards. Skywise thought he made a great impersonating of a fish in Goodtree's lake. "I am your elder brother, I should not-" Rayek started strongly again, only to cut himself off in shock.

Tylahs hands tightened, and her whole figure started to shake uncontrollably. And with an violent movement, her hands started burning wild flames. She flung her hand towards him, scorching his arm and hand. Even in his shock, Rayek let out a pained scream as people around started to react at this unexpected development.

Tylah froze and stared at her now empty hands. Tears started swelling in her eyes again, and she turned, running away from the scene as she saw Leetah hurriedly start to heal her brothers burns.

Skywise turned and looked at Cutters ashy face. *I-I can't believe it..* he sent, watching Tylah running towards the Bridge of Destiny. *She wields fire!* Skywise sent to the silent chief.

Leetah couldn't believe her eyes. Sweet, innoc- maybe not that innocent, but loving Tylah had powers! Powers that was lost a long time ago. Leetah leaned against the warm wall of Savah's house as she rested. _Why haven't she told me?_

The sun was setting. Tylah hid behind the sun-totem on the mountain. Hoping no one would find her, search for her. She knew Savah was trying to send to her, but she refused to answer her begging.

*Tylah, dear child! Come to me! I can help you, train you! Help you develop your gift!* the mother sent, hoping to find her destination.

_Gift? It's a curse..! _Tylah said in her mind bitterly. _I burnt my own brother.. I don't even remember why anymore.._ A sullen sigh escaped her lips and she dried her tears. Her eyes flicked to the high fall next to her, and her feet slowly moved forward, as if in a trance. The dark abyss seemed to go on endlessly as she sat on the edge.

*DON'T YOU DARE!* a voice growled in her head.

*Fahr..!* Tylah sent, tears streaming down her cheeks again, ashamed. *I-I don't know why I..* she tried to send, but she couldn't make herself say what she had thought of doing. She hadn't wanted to return but she didn't want to end herself like that. Flame throwing powers or not, she could certainly not fly.

Skywise stalked over to her and held her arms tightly at her sides. "I don't want to feel your emotions like that again." he said, staring into her eyes.

Tylah nodded hesitantly. "You felt my thoughts?" she said shamefully.

He sighed and let go of her arms. "I don't know, I just.." he muttered, flapping his arms a little. He finally cracked a little smile. "You have me now, you know? Can't leave me alone, I'll get tan.." he said seriously, glaring at his reddened skin.

The red-haired female grinned before bursting out laughing. "You always know the right things to say, Star-hair.." she said with a grateful smile.

Skywise rolled his eyes and snickered. "Come on..." he urged with a smile, dragging her over the thin rocky passage. "Try not to put something on fire.." he muttered playfully.

Tylah gaped in shock. "That is very rude!" she exclaimed.

He turned around with big eyes. "So is this!" he said with a smirk before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wha- HEY! LET ME DOWN!" She screamed in anger as he ran down the mountainside laughing. "What a lifemate you are supposed to be!" she cried as she slapped his back.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was making the air heavy. The farmers was constantly drying off their shining foreheads with tired sighs. Wolf riders laid around in the over-heated caves, trying to find a cool spot to sleep on.

"_Puckernuts_!" Pike cursed as he burned his arm. He rubbed it, glaring inetly at the burning ball in the skies. "Unbelivable.. How can you live in this?" he asked Tylah, who was enjoying the heated stones a little too much for his liking.

Tylah grinned at him and flicked up on of her fingers. Joyfully, she watched a little burst of fire come out of her fingertip.

"Point taken.." he muttered, glaring even more.

Tylah sighed a little. Today was the challenge. She and Pike was taking a break from the heat. There was an comfortable silence until there was a loud shout in the distance.

Pikes face brightened up and his face parted in that wide smile noone could resist. "Cutter is the first!" he said eagerlyand jumped up from his seating, immediatly burning his feet.

They ran down to the people who stood cheering, both smiling and waving.

Cutter stood with Skywise, smiling and holding up the talisman. "It _is_ a lucky charm!" he announced brightly.

Tylah smiled. "Of course! A star is always lucky.." she almost sang out of happiness. _Maybe Leetah will accept him now?_

Cutter smiled hesitantly at her, before gazing at Leetah's tense figure. She snapped her head away immediatly.

Tylah frowned. _So cold.._

Skywise muttered something under his breath and pulled Cutter away for some water.

Leetah flinched when she heard Cutters heartbreaking sigh. Her face turned to his back, and Tylah thought her eyes were a bit too shimmery.

"Leetah.." she whispered worriedly. Her friend's eyes was feverish, her usually healthy glow was almost pale. Even her hair was showing signs of fatigue.. Tyalh bit her lip and hurried over to her. "Shade and sweet water, dearest friend." she muttered with a shiny glance.

Leetah made a weak smile and rubbed her temples. "Do I look old, Tah..? Weak and..." she trailed off, looking at Dewshine and Nightshade. She turned quickly. "Old.." she whispered. "So very old.." she covered her face with her hands.

Tylah just gaped at her. She did understand her feelings, lifemated with one that is 500 years younger than her. "Oh by the sun, Leetah..! You won't look older until your over 12 000 years old. Savah isn't even wrinkly!" Tylah muttered the last part with a snort.

Leetah shook her head. "Old in the soul.. I must look old? One that has died.." she sighed and hugged herself.

Tylah didn't get to answer because Rayek suddenly appeared. She saw the confident look in his eyes falter quickly at the snide comments and the look of Cutter sitting in the hot sand. Even if she still was mad, she felt sorry for him. He was her brother. However.. She was sincerly happy that Cutter won.

"That's cheating!" Rayek yelled enraged when he found out how Cutter had reached his sword.

While Savah calmed him, Skywise was analyzing Leetah. _So she does feel it. The need and suffering of resistance._ he thought. _Stronger than I thought.._

Even as Rayek acted like a little child, Leetahs eyes were soft when she looked at him.

Wolfriders stood silent, wondering how and why this was happening.

Sun folk shrugged. This was normal. Rayek watched Leetah from she was born, and was always there.

Though Cutters pained expression made people doubt their reasons.

All of this, made Savah conclude one thing: Elves under 1000 years shouldn't be allowed to fratanize in the sun.

**Hm. Where is this going? 8D I know I have one loyal reader: CRECY!!! _I love you. _Errm, what?! Yeah, come with critic and comments please :D Yes, I am supposed to pick a different POV than the original.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm.. I'm just going to skip the last part of the tournament thingy :D Because everyone know it, right? Congratulations on the day, Ladies :) (This was written on ... :P)**

Savah couldn't believe her own eyes. If someone had told her one eight ago she would see Tylah cook some ravvit stew with her bare hands, she would have without a doubt have Leetah check their heads. But here it was, a very excited and happy Fuuma watching her dinner getting finished within minutes.

Tylah grinned and made a squealing sound when the water bubbles bursted, splashing a little hot water on her. "This is fun! I can't believe this is training!" she said to Savah.

Savah smiled and shook her head. "It is to help you control the fire, child. You must not let the fire be the master of you. Never." she said seriously.

The fire-headed maiden nodded briefly before losing control of the fire, burning the side of the metal bowl. "Oops." she muttered, calming down her quickened breath. "I'm the master, Ikee..(Let's pretend it means fire in elvish 8D) Don't ruin Fuuma's dinner.." she whispered to herself, staring at the almost finished stew.

Skywise stood next to her with a lifted eyebrow, wondering if his lifemate had gone crazy. "Don't burn anymore furs either.." he mumbled sarcastically, remembering waking up to a fully flamable fur and a very hysterical Tylah trying to slap the fire out.

Tylah narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, sorry! You didn't have to touch-" she began but he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't emberrass me so early in the morning.." he pleaded with a bright red blush.

Tylah rolled her eyes and turned back to bur- I mean cook the stew.

*Fahr...*

Skywise wirled around and ran towards the sending.

The females could only blink and shake their heads at the busy-minded riders.

*Tam! I'm coming!* Skywise sent worriedly.

It was like his feet couldn't carry him any further, adn they didn't go fast enough. As if on cue, Starjumper came up next to him, motioning for him to jump on. He did so, grabbing a fist of his soft fur and sending with Cutter with all his might. *Where are you?* he sent.

*Bridge of destiny.*

Skywise urged Starjumper to go faster, worried what thoughts his blood brother might have. "CUTTER!" he yelled, seeing the shadow sitting on the edge of the bridge.

Cutter turned his head and waved casually. "Hey.. I'm just thinking things over.." he muttered, scratching a scar on his elbow.

"What things?" Skywise asked, sitting down next to him.

The moon rose in the dark sky, sending soft beams of light down at them. Cutter smiled weakly at him and rose an eyebrow. "How can you be so calm? Why aren't you.. Feverish?" he sounded furstrated suddenly. "I-I know you and Tylah haven't joined yet, so how.." he trailed off, making hand gestures in the air.

Skywise grinned. "You don't have to join to feel pleasure, chief.." he said and leaned back on the cold stone.

Cutters eyes snapped open wide. "What?!" he yelled surprised. "But, still not joining!" he crossed his arms, not understanding a thing.

"See, when an alpha chooses a female-" Skywise began but was punched in the ribs by a blushing Cutter.

"I know that, _trollhead_!" he growled, staring down at the village.

The silver-haired one just smirked at him. "She likes you, you know.." he said, eyeing his reaction.

Cutter frowned, "Who, Tylah?" he scoffed.

Skywise shook his head with a smile. "Aah, dark redhead healer.. What was her name again, I seem to always forget it.." he sighed and put a finger to his chin in fake thinking. "Muraa, Tadi, Nanou, Iraff, Lyi, Aachio..? So many names, so little time.." he mumbled playfully.

*Leetah..* Cutter sent dreamily. *When will she accept?* he pondered sadly.

Skywise patted his back. "Soon, Cutter, soon."

"Tylah, when will I decide?" Leetah whispered frightened.

Tylah gripped her old friend in a warm embrace. "Soon, Leetah, soon.." she whispered into her hair, hoping for her friend to find some peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it must drive you all CRAZY to read this.. Not only because it wonderful, but because I write sentences like a four year old. You should see my german. But my point is this, I can't dedicate my time to learn better english yet. You just have to pretend I'm writing british or some magical wonderful accented english that allows me to write this way :) Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, reading and burning:** **m00nshade****, ****Carnivorous Angel**** and ****Crecy****! This is for you guys! :)**

The rumbling shook Moonshade out of her comfortable place in the furs. "OOOFH!" she grunted as she connected with the hard stone.

*.... What was that....* Strongbow sent, still sleepy.

Moonshade glared at her lifemates back, rubbing her sore bottom. "I have no idea, beloved, we should get out." she said softly, grabbing her clothes and throwing his clothes lovingly at his head.

*That hurt, beloved..* he sent wincing as his bow hit his precious head.

"Come on.." she smiled and ran out in the sun, out in the chaos.

Ahdri came walking quickly with Savah, going for the caves. The rest of the sun folk dropped their things with a sigh and followed.

"What are you doing?" asked Nightfall curiously.

"The Zwoots are scared. They will come and trample down our gardens, maybe even the well... We must pray to the sun they don't manage to bust down our houses again.." a man explained helplessly.

Pike scratched his head. "Can't ya stop'em?" he wondered.

The man shook his head. "Nothing can stop a scared Zwoot.", the sentence left no sign of accepting arguments.

The wolfriders eyed eachother and nodded, sending for their chief. *Zwoots!*, * They aren't even trying!*, *Scared out of their minds!*, *-all the work wasted!*, *Houses!*.

Cutter sighed and mounted Nightrunner. *Time for hunt.* he sent smirking, imagining the thrilled faces of his tribe. True enough, excited howls filled the air. The sun folk could do nothing but watch strangely as the wolfriders called for the usually absent wolves. A feeling of fear filled the dark-skinned folk, still afraid of the beasts that they had no control over.

A certain female watched sadly as the wolves sent her looks. As if they knew everything and was clearly disapproving. Shen-shens witty comment could only worsen her mood.

The 17 wolfriders mounted their respective wolves, putting on the colourful cloths given by the sun folk.

Skywise watched the only tan elf on the ground, beaming with pride as she got assaulted by a big wolf. "Your not afraid of him, huh!" he stated happily.

Tylah shook her head while trying to avoid Starjumpers tongue, laughing. "Eww, slobber!" she cried, trying to push the grey wolf off her. Starjumper did so, after cleaning her face tohroughly, and circled her instead, sniffing her deeply.

Skywise stood still, trying to intercep the confusing, excited sendings from the wolf, but gave up. A loud hiss made both of them turn around and meet two bright green eyes.

"Psst! Tylah!" Leetah hissed again, waving a green cloth in front of her.

Tylah glanced strangely at Skywise before running over to her. "Leetah?" she said and smiled expectationgly.

Leetah gave her the fabric and nodded over to the scheming chief. "For _him. _The high ones know he doesn't need to fry his brain more!" she sniffed, making the younger she elf below her snigger.

"Sure, sure.. I shall bring him your tidings..!" Tylah grinned, before running back to the silver-haired one. He only raised his eyebrows at the gesture from the "Ice-queen", as he had named her in his mind. Cutter did not approve.

"She loves him." Tylah said when she ran by him.

The eyebrows dissapeared up in his hair. _*_Watch out, brother! Female with a mission on her way!_*_ he sent with a huge smile as he watched Leetah stare towards the one with blood from ten chiefs.

Not one of them was aware of the horrors that was about to come.


	8. Chapter 8

The rocks were damp and cold, alienating Tylah at once. She called quietly on the flames within her, building a warm layer outside her skin. She sighed, feeling lost without her silver haired suitor. She felt in the back of her head, the thrill and joy that was almost like an animal. She'd never felt anything like it herself.

A flash of red hair and bright blue rushed past her, and wet emerald eyes made her gasp in shock. "Leetah?" she choked, a quick step from following the distressed elf. Her eyes found her in the warm embrace of Savah, and she decided to leave them alone. She sighed with an absentminded smile and walked in the other direction.

"I really don't see the reason why she's so sensitive.." a voice ringed with an bitter undertone. Tylah froze on the spot and flashed a look at the twin-tailed sister of Leetah. What was her problem now..

"She has two of them, you know.. She can just choose with her every whim, but she doesn't let either in!" the dark girl grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. With her back to Tylah, it was only up to her to judge by the facial expressions of her girlfriends what Shen-shen looked like.

"A choice only get's harder the more options you have." a soft voice sang in the middle of Shen-shen's breathing pause. A fragile-looking wolfrider with a flower-like hat and a newborn at her breast, smiled softly. "Especially when it's between a childhood friend and a new love." she nodded to herself, as if she'd explained it all.

Shen-shen walked over to Rainsong and kneeled next to her, gazing at the infant. "But, her love is so big! Surely she can _feel_ the right choice?" her voice sounded desperate.

A pair of sky-blue eyes stared earnestly back. "No love can measure a choice, only will. And will is control. Recognition both takes away control and creates control. It is balance, yet not." the mother smiled again. A care-free creature with many worries.

Shen-shen frowned in thought. "Recognition?" she wondered.

"Soulmates." the whispered answer made Tylah's skin shiver.

Shen-shen's head dropped. "I must apologize.." she whispered to herself, and jerked away when Rainsong suddenly rose from her seat on the stone. The blue eyes that were shared with the child was terrified. "Dewshine..!" a strangled gasp made her way out of her throat. A faint sound of fabric was the only thing that signalled her mate's departure.

Tylah's eyes were wide with shock as she processed the feelings her suitor felt. Grief, anger, fear. What had happened? Where was Leetah? Tylah gurgled and ran to the cave opening.

A wild Zwoot was rampaging with a young wolfrider on his back, seemingly tied up. Why were they talking about Dewshine, if it were him- "Oh, sun, Leetah!" a gasp of her own interrupted her train of thought. In the midst of sand and stones and Zwoot was the red haired healer. In her arms were the lithe songbird of whom everyone was concerned. Her white hair was tainted with blood!

"LEETAH! RUN! HE WON'T DIE!" the wolfrider on the Zwoot screamed, and the healer ran off with the wounded wolfrider in her strong arms.

Tylah felt her heart stop as she watched Leetah's leg work as hard as they could. She knew Leetah was no runner. Especially when carrying an unconscious person!

A faint thud, and the Zwoot fell down on it's side, a feather indicating from the distance that it had been shot with an arrow. "Thank the sun, Strongbow!" Tylah whispered and clasped her skirt in her hands as she began to climb down into the sand.

She stopped to watch silently as Dewshine's father, Treestump, had his hands reaching for his little girl, his whole frame shaking. Tylah wondered if Leetah felt some kind of pride in showing them their weakness. Probably not, if she did, she'd be ashamed for the rest of her life, she knew it.

*Tylah..* a whisper echoed in her head. *Rayek! Where are you? Why haven't you come home to your house yet? The Zwoots, they-!* she sent, but was cut of by a mental growl.

*I saw them. I am leaving now, sister.* he sent, his voice tinged with singed pride and a sense of betrayal. *What?! Where would you go? Brother! Don't leave!* Tylah screamed in horror, a hand lifting to her mouth to choke a sob.

*We'll meet again..*Rayek sounded like he was smiling, but his voice was weak. Tylah wrapped her arms around herself. He was getting more and more distant to the village. Soon he would be out of reach. *I love you.* she sent, and felt a faint brush across her brow.

Her brown eyes snapped open to meet a pair of worried silver. *Fahr! How is she?* she sent, without thinking. His jaw slackened and his pupils dilated in a matter of seconds. *Tylah.* he sent, in shock, *You can send, since when?*.

Brown eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! Dirt." she whispered, making him raise his eyebrows. "Me and.." she started, her voice fading and eyes brimming with tears as she thought of her brother. *He's gone!* she sent while flinging herself into his arms. *My love, brother has left us all!* she started sobbing, feeling hard arms encircle her and hold her tight against his muscled frame.

*He just left?* he sent, biting his lip. Starwise knew he sounded bitter. Tylah nodded against his chest. *He sent that we would meet again..* she sent, sounding crestfallen.

*Then you will.* he sent and kissed her forehead, *You can't lie in a send.* he reassured her as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Come, let's go to Leetah's house." he sighed and wrapped his arm comfortably around her waist again. They walked in to see the entranced audience to the healing of Dewshine. Tylah watched with a smile as the air around Leetah went silent and warmer than before. Dewshine's neck healed with a last burst of healing energy. Leetah almost fell back on her floor, but steeled herself to move Dewshine into a better position on her bed.

Tylah watched with a smile as Dewshine was immediatly surrounded by her nervous father and her lovemate, who was healed for an broken rib. When she woke, she looked confused around and was sofvtly told what had 's when Leetah got an pained look on her face and asked silently where Cutter was.

Starwise stiffened slightly next to Tylah, making her gaze at him curiously. "He left, as you adviced him to." he scowled at her.

Leetah ripped open her curtain, seeing a very forlorn person indeed was walking away from the village, along with his wolf. "Oh, that stupid-!" she swore, tightening her fists.

"What are you unsatisfied for? He followed your order." he said coldly.

Leetah turned on him and almost snarled at him. "Oh, you're just as stupid as he is, you- you Stargazer-dumbhead!" she said angrily before running after Cutter.

Tylah snickered at her suitors surprised look. "She's a right firecracker when she feels like it." she grinned at him.

"So I see. Must be all the time spent in the sun. Drives you lot mad!" he teased, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and rolling his eyes around, as to show just how mad they were.

Tylah gasped indignantly. "At least we don't hOOOOOwl at the moons like wolves!" she grinned at him.

He growled at her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Tylah shrieked with laughter and tried to coax him into letting her down when she caught sight of Savah smiling at her from outside her house. Tylah waved, and suddenly felt that Savah knew something she didn't.

*Say, Fahr. Are you tired of waiting? Because I am!* she sent to her suitor, who howled excitedly in response, making her grin.


	9. Shortest thing you've ever read!

Tylah sighed and leaned back against the hot stones, seeking comfort. She stared at the moon and brushed at her face, carefully rubbing the tear tracks invisible, but she knew he'd notice anyways. The sound of a grunt and the sudden splash of water made her smile in despite of her inner turmoil.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" her mate asked softly and his arms carefully embraced her, and a shock of white hair obscured her vision. She nodded silently into his shoulder.

"It is… Strange for me, that he is gone." She murmured, enjoying the musky scent Skywise was surrounded by. "We haven't been apart for 500 years..." her breath hitched slightly and she took a slow breath.

Skywise frowned and rubbed her back, and silently held her at arm's length. His gaze went from her wet red hair that was starting to curl slightly at the tips, her big shining brown eyes and the reflection of the moon on her bronze skin. "After a time apart, the re-encounter will be more joyful." He smiled softly at his little wife, who rewarded him with a full blown smile and kiss on the lips. (The rest was difficult to see through all the steam, sadly enough :D Sorry girls!)


	10. Authours note, revised chapters!

Hello, just giving a quick heads up- I am revising this story and is already started on planning what I want with this story. I already know I will not be writing endlessly, I will try to find an harmonious ending by next year.

First chapter is up, more detailed and smoother than before! I am reading and writing more as we speak and will do so the whole weekend!

THANK YOU for all your support, favouring and reviews! It is seriously heartwarming to come back to this page and find out it wasn't complete shit like I thought :P


End file.
